<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights. by Jolly_Rancherz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035214">Late nights.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz'>Jolly_Rancherz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidemen stories. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Sidemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Talia share a night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talia Mar/Lauren Alexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidemen stories. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! </p><p> </p><p>Warnings of evident graphic explicit content, if that ain't your thing I would recommend dipping now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Talia was certain she had to be dreaming, laid out before her was Lauren. She only had a thong on at this point and she was sitting on her knees with her chest pressed against the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis had asked her to be rough and Talia's head was still spinning with the shift in dynamic, typically Lauren would have control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia was still partially clothed and that difference sent arousal shooting throughout her body, Lauren's hair was straightened and reached her mid back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look so pretty like this Lauren.” Talia drawled as she shifted forward so she was behind the other girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled reply was her response, Alexis was currently gagged at her request. Since it would be considerably difficult to have a safeword in her predicament they chose a snap of the brunette's fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia ran a hand down her back a few times before letting her nails graze against Laurens skin, relishing in the muffled groan Lauren let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So hot Lauren.” Talia praised as she let her hand trail lower, cupping her ass she let her hands massage her skin and watched as Lauren twitched against the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren let out another moan as Talia continued to knead the skin before letting her hand wind back a few inches to give Alexis a light slap on her ass. The other let out a surprised sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see Lauren nod rapidly shortly after, urging Talia on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You like that Lauren?” Talia asked in a seductive tone as she slapped the girls ass once more, Lauren let out another muffled noise and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flip over for me princess.” Talia instructed and watched as the brunette obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mar could now see the shirt that was situated in the girls mouth. She could also see her rack and flat stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren was looking up at her and Talia felt her own hips twitch at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, she was hot. Slim and toned but also filled out where it counted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling down her own skirt and unhooking her bra, Mar discarded the gariments so they were on an even playing field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling forwards so she was between the girls legs she reached forward to untie the shirt; chucking it away once it fell loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna hear you.” Talia informed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis smirked at that before responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on me already then.” She encouraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mar wasted little time in obeying as she lined their hips up and felt Lauren hook her legs around her waist instantaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her hips, both girls moaned out at the friction. Talia let her hands grip Laurens hip bones before continuing her movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, Talia.” Alexis moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mar nodded in agreement as she continuously rolled her hips forwards, letting them grind against one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting her hands loosen their grip she trailed them up Laurens body, scratching her sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren moaned once more and Talia watched as the brunette's eyes slid shut in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again.” Alexis urged, as she hooked her legs as tight as possible around Talia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mar obeyed, letting her nails trail against the others skin again as she kept rolling her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis let out a pleased breath and Talia made it her personal mission to make Lauren repeat that sound throughout the night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh geez, hopefully you enjoyed lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>